This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Ser. No. 089212580, Filed Jul. 20, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an operating button with multiple functions equipped in the handheld products, and more particularly to the operating button comprising of the four-direction control key, the action control key and the speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid evolution of high technology, electronic products are being developed quickly. A trend of this development is towards portability. Portable electronic products can help people dealing with personal information and daily work, and allows the user to control what, when, where, and how he or she receives and manipulates information due to a great diversity of function thereof. Hence, the handheld products such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), cellular phone and play station have become popular.
In their leisure time, many people entertain themselves or kill time by playing games. The conventional handheld products on which users play games have a few of defects:
(1) The direction control key and the action control key are set separately so that the size of the handheld product is increasing; it is not easy to operate, moreover, the big size of the handheld product is not convenient to carry and put in the pocket.
(2) The speaker position in the handheld product affects not only the size of the handheld product but also player""s sense of hearing.
Recently, the handheld products with games have been designed that have the two-in-one button combining the functions of the direction control key and the action control key. The message receiver, which is able to receive the message from the direction control key and the action control key, is a mini plastic joystick. However, this mini plastic joystick cannot bear too much external force. The mini plastic joystick may be bear high pressure by user""s excited swaying, resulting in shortening of using time. Users also easily sway the mini plastic joystick due to careless touch. Additionally, the vertical length of the mini plastic joystick is larger than that of a button, resulting in increase of the overall thickness of the handheld product; the appearance of the handheld product is therefore taking up too much space and cumbersome.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an operating button with multiple functions comprising of the speaker, the four-direction control key and the action control key, which saves more space and bears higher pressure.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing an operating button with multiple functions equipped in the handheld products. The operating button includes the housing, the four-direction and action control assembly, and the speaker. The four-direction and action control assembly including a spring is set under the housing, and connected to the printed circuit board (PCB) of the handheld products.